Unsinkable Dreams
by seerstella
Summary: Thanks to a lot of questions and a violin, they meet. Written for #FID8 (Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day). Pairings and warnings inside.


Title: Unsinkable Dreams

Authoress: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Giichi Saki/Takumi Hayama, Arata Misu/Kanemitsu Shingyouji, Shozou Akaike/Namiko, mentions of Michio Yoshizawa/Izumi Takabayashi

Summary: Thanks to a lot of questions and a violin, they meet.

Genre: AU. Angst. Like, real angst.

Warnings: slash, Character deaths (sorry, guys)

A/N: Guess what movie is this based on? Written for Fujoshi Independence Day, and also inspired by _Royal Mail Sailor Archibald_ by ArethaHelena. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Unsinkable Dreams**

 **Seer M. Anno**

* * *

"So, Saki-san, what do you think?"

"I understand why this is called the ship of dreams." _Just get away from me_.

"They said it's unsinkable. Isn't it wonderful?"

Giichi Saki only nodded in response. "Where is Shozou? He should be here or he'd be late for dinner. Can you please call him?"

"Certainly, Saki-san."

"Tell him to see me in the big clock."

"I will, Saki-san."

With that, his valet was gone, and also Gii's annoyance. He knew Kanemitsu Shingyouji was a nice young man, but sometimes was so thick that he couldn't sense what his master was feeling. Still, Gii trusted him, especially when Shingyouji spoke up in his stead when he was too tired of nosy people's questions.

This ship was amazing, and even though Gii had enough money to see luxury, he had to admit that he'd never seen something as beautiful as this. He silently traced the detailed carving on the wood surrounding the big clock and wondered how long it took to make such a masterpiece.

"I heard you're calling me?"

Gii turned and saw his best friend, Shozou Akaike, staring back at him. He nodded and they descended the wooden stairs as they made their way to the first class dining room. "I need some fresh air tonight."

Shozou snorted; something he only did in front of Gii and his fiancée. "And you're expecting me to cover up for you?"

"What a rhetorical question. And Shingyouji-kun, too. I need you two there."

"While you're away to who-knows-where."

"You have Namiko, and Shingyouji-kun seemed to have set his eyes at one of the crews."

Shozou stopped walking. "Which one?"

"The first officer. Misu something."

Understanding dawned on Shozou and he shook his head. "The one who gave us a tour, right?" he asked dryly. "Who would have guessed?"

"Never seen Shingyouji that enthusiastic while asking questions."

"So am I, Gii. So am I."

"Point is that Misu crew will be there, so Shingyouji-kun will have a good time. You'll introduce Namiko to those rich magnates, and I'll have my quality me-time. A win-win solution, is it not?"

Shozou only rolled his eyes. Gii, as usual, took it as a sign of agreement.

So, when dinner was over, Gii found himself in the decks. The cold wind hit his face, soothing him. He was lucky he had his long coat on. He knew they were going through a cold area soon, and he was lucky to be prepared from the start.

That was when he heard the song.

* * *

Toshihisa Katakura just couldn't stop talking. Don't get it wrong, Takumi Hayama loved his best friend/older brother figure, but sometimes he wondered if Toshihisa ever shut his mouth.

When Toshihisa was distracted by their friend Izumi Takabayashi, Takumi slipped out the Third Class corridor and went to the decks. It was so quiet here that he could practice without anyone interfering.

So he did.

* * *

Gii was transfixed. He'd heard a lot of people playing the violin, courtesy of his friend Sachi Inoue, but never one like this. He recognized the song, and albeit he didn't know the title, the song felt like something played for a missed lover.

The violinist had his back facing Gii as he approached, but he stopped playing when Gii was close enough. Gii frowned. He wasn't that loud; his footsteps weren't as loud as the sound of the wind. Yet he was heard, Gii knew that, and he liked the fact that this young man had strong hearing.

"Don't mind me," he finally said. "I just admire your playing."

Right after the words came out his mouth, the violinist ran.

* * *

Takumi cursed under his breath. He should've known better than to play in the decks; the place the first class passengers practically owned. Toshihisa would kill him for real this time!

He knew the man was chasing him, and that made him run even faster. He almost sobbed in relief when he saw the familiar stairs, led down to the second and third class cabins. There was no way that man would follow him now.

Still, he couldn't stop. He ran and ran, but was unaware to a crowd walking on the opposite side of him.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking!"

Takumi could barely hear him, for images had attacked him with a vengeance. He no longer saw those people's faces, only one remained. The face of someone that frightened him the most.

 _Takumi..._

* * *

"Frankly speaking, I don't know why you're so adamant in following me. Is there more questions you wish to inquire? If not, you're free to leave."

Kanemitsu Shingyouji was used to reprimands and harsh words, and Arata Misu's were no exception. Thanks to that, he was persistent enough to stand his ground, especially if it was about something that intrigued him.

Like this man.

Arata Misu, or First Officer Arata Misu to be precise, was the crew assigned to be at Saki-san and Akaike-san's service in this journey. He was responsible in giving them tour around the ship, which he'd done earlier this morning and earned him thousands of questions from this pale, seemingly meek young man. If only he weren't Saki-san's private valet.

"Arata-san, how many are the passengers on board?" Shingyouji asked the question he hadn't asked this morning. Misu mentally groaned. It was obvious that he'd been waiting for another Q&A moment with him.

"Around two thousand." Misu decided to give a complete answer, in case he was bombarded by more questions. "2224 in total."

"And how many are the lifeboats?"

"Twenty."

Doubt crossed Shingyouji's expression. "Will it fit all the people here?"

What a great question. He wasn't as stupid as Misu initially thought. "You know," he finally replied, leaning against the fence. The deck was empty, since all first class passengers were either in the dining room or in their own cabins. He didn't want anyone else to hear. "That's what I once thought too."

"Really?" Shingyouji eyed him with those big eyes of his, and it was Misu's turn to be intrigued. "Why?"

"Nothing escapes your eyes, right, Shingyouji-kun?"

The younger man looked sheepish. "I've always been interested in ships since I was little. This is the best one I've ever heard and I read everything about it. I also know that you have contributed in the building of this ship, and that's why I'm so thrilled to finally meet you in person!"

Misu was honestly flattered. But he wasn't going down that easily. "That's very nice of you," he said smoothly. "Then you should know the answer of your own question."

Shingyouji leaned on the fence, mirroring Misu's position. "That is the only one I can't find out, Arata-san. That didn't make it to the papers. That's why I'm asking you."

Misu wasn't going to answer, but Shingyouji was looking at him all cutely. As cold as the nighttime sea he might be, Misu couldn't just ditch his new admirer. Especially when he was staring with those big, expressive eyes.

 _Like a pet._

"It was also a part of my suggestions."

"More lifeboats?"

"Yes. I was thinking for around forty or forty-five of those, but it was turned down."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't stop interrupting, would you?" Misu snapped, and Shingyouji visibly cowered. _What an ideal pet_. "They said it wasn't necessary. The captain agreed with them, and it was ruled out."

"You're close with the shipbuilder, aren't you? Why don't you talk to him?"

"Sagara-san shared the same sentiment. Why do you need lifeboats on an unsinkable ship?"

"You're right." But somehow, a bad feeling couldn't stop nagging Shingyouji's mind. He was going to ask more, but two men rushed in front of him, stopping his words completely.

He recognized the chaser.

"Saki-san!"

* * *

When Gii arrived in the Third Class corridor, the violinist was sprawled on the floor, trembling. A lot of people were around him, and some were kneeling nearby, shaking him.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

He wasn't and all of them knew it. He kept trembling and muttering things, but nobody could understand. Gii heard a man shouting behind him, and when he turned he saw a tall young man, around his age. Save from his clothes, he could be mistaken as a beautiful gentleman.

"Call Toshihisa-kun! Now!"

The man pushed his way into the crowd and also knelt next to the panicking violinist.

"Takumi! Takumi-kun, can you hear me?!" Strange, he wasn't touching him like what those people had done before. "Takumi! Toshihisa is coming, calm down!"

Gii was going to push himself into the crowd as well when he heard a familiar voice.

"Saki-san!"

Shingyouji was there, his face worried. Behind him was the crew he'd liked, and if only the situation wasn't this urgent, Gii would've congratulated him. It was still the first day and he'd gone with that man _alone_.

"What is happening?" The crew, Misu, asked.

"Apparently one of the passengers is having a panic attack," Gii said. "They can't seem to snap him out of it."

Misu looked around and then shouted. His voice beat the noises before them, shocking both Gii and his valet.

"Move over!"

The others were as surprised as the two first class passengers, for they stopped whatever they were doing. Misu waved his hand, and they started to stop overcrowding the poor violinist.

"Step back, now!" When there was enough room, he knelt and stared intently. He didn't touch the violinist at all. "Have you calmed down, sir?"

Gii watched as the quick breathing slowed down and those beautiful eyes started to gain focus. He was going to step forward when he heard another panicked voice.

"Takumi! Takumi!"

A man, almost as tall as the first one and just as shabbily dressed, rushed to the scene. Judging from the first man's relieved expression, Gii knew this was the Toshihisa they were looking for. He quietly followed Toshihisa, so he could stand closer to the violinist that'd intrigued him.

"Takumi, are you okay?"

The violinist, Takumi, finally sat up. Toshihisa gave him a glass of water someone had summoned, and everybody was obviously relieved after he drunk its content. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Misu stood. "Alright, he's better. Now, scram, please. We don't need another attack."

Some of the people glared at him, but obliged. Slowly, the crowd dissolved, leaving only Gii, Misu, Shingyouji, Toshihisa, the first man, and of course Takumi himself. Toshihisa sighed as Takumi finally found the strength to stand. He turned to the rest of the men.

"Thank you for helping," he said. His eyes flickered to Misu. "We owe you, Captain."

"I'm not the captain. I'm the First Officer."

Toshihisa blushed. "Sorry."

Misu only swished his hand. "I should return. It's a pleasure meeting you."

Then he walked away, just like that. Shingyouji hurriedly followed him upstairs, leaving Gii alone with the third class passengers. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Takumi shifted his gaze at him and his eyes widened. _He recognizes me_ , Gii thought, somehow proudly.

"Do you need some fresh air?" he asked. "It's fine to be upstairs, don't worry."

Takumi seemed to be considering this, but Toshihisa cut in. "He should rest. It's what he needs the most right now."

Gii felt his heart drop, and became even disappointed when Takumi nodded. With a nod, Toshihisa took him away and finally went into a cabin. It was a while later when Gii realized that there was still another man standing next to him.

"Too bad you already have your eyes on Takumi, huh?"

The comment made Gii turn at him. The young man was staring at him with a small smile on his face.

"Excuse me?"

The man offered Gii his hand to shake. "My name is Izumi Takabayashi. And those two are Toshihisa Katakura and that famous darling Takumi Hayama."

"Darling?"

Takabayashi giggled. "You sound so insecure, rich boy. No, they're just friends. If only I weren't taken, I'd love to snatch you for myself."

Gii snorted. "Is that the appropriate way to speak to a first class? I can easily remove you from this place."

"Listen to me, rich boy." Takabayashi crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I know you aren't those stuck-up people with money. No first class people will even _step_ in this place voluntarily."

"That doesn't mean you can say those things to me like that."

"Whatever. Being the lowest class in this ship doesn't mean I can't have my freedom of speech." He paused. "Let me tell you one thing, rich boy. Prove it that first class isn't always like what we think. You're here, that means at least you can _tolerate_ us."

"Why should I make a deal with you, anyway?"

Takabayashi ran his hand through his shoulder-length hair. Gii had never seen a man with hair that long. "It seems like Takumi has noticed you. I can help you in that."

* * *

Later that night, when Takumi was already tucked in bed, he heard a knock on the door. Toshihisa had left to grab a drink for both of them, and it was unnecessary for him to knock. "Come in."

Izumi Takabayashi obliged, and sat on the edge of Takumi's bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"It's calmer to play up there, isn't it?"

Takumi paled. "Please don't tell Toshihisa."

"Don't worry." Takabayashi made a zipping motion on his lips. "Your secret is safe with me. But there's a rich boy I saw, and I know he'd something to do with you."

Takumi felt his face burn slightly. "He said he wanted to listen to me playing."

"How sweet! You're one lucky bastard!" The beautiful man paused. "Seriously. No wonder Toshihisa told me your playing is awesome."

"Please stop that."

"But that's not why I'm here. Do you want to see him again?"

Takumi took a while to consider this. He indeed was curious of the high class stranger, but realized that any interaction with him was impossible. He was going to say no when he remembered something.

"My violin case. I left it there."

"Great! Meet him at the decks tomorrow morning, then."

* * *

Running away from morning conversations had been so hard to do. Gii had to sneak out the dining room, telling his friends that he wasn't feeling well. Takabayashi had visited the decks last night, telling him that Takumi wanted to see him. That was enough to send Gii to the seventh sky.

"One condition." Takabayashi had warned. "Touch him and I'll get you thrown over this ship."

Seeing the panic attack Takumi had experienced, Gii knew that already. He also knew that he was being watched, and even though he didn't like it, he had to tolerate it.

Now he was standing in the same place where Takumi had practiced last night, his violin case sat next to his feet. He wondered when the violinist would appear and silently cursed the fact that he didn't give an exact time to Takabayashi. He spat to the sea.

"Excuse me."

Gii turned his head and there he was.

With sunlight on the deck, Takumi looked even more beautiful. He had this jet black hair, a bit messy from the wind. His face was a bit round and Gii had to refrain from giving those cheeks a pinch.

All in all, Takumi the violinist was beautiful.

"Hello, Takumi. I was hoping that you'd come."

Takumi's face reddened. "Thank you for keeping my violin case."

"I'll return it, but in one condition."

The shyness was changed by slight fear. "What should I do?"

"Don't be so worried. In exchange of that," Gii pointed at the violin case, "you have to play here every night until this journey ends."

"Really?" Takumi beamed at him. "Thank you so much... er..."

"My name is Giichi Saki. Call me Gii."

Takumi shook his head. "I can't use such a nickname, Saki-san."

Gii wanted to push him, but found himself couldn't. He didn't want to scare him off. "Alright. But remember your promise."

Takumi approached him slowly, and Gii was tempted to pat his shoulder. Then he remembered and stopped himself. Instead, he picked the case and gave it to the shorter man.

"Here. I'll be waiting for you tonight, okay?"

* * *

As promised, Takumi showed up that night. It was obvious that he wore his best suit, nothing like the one he'd used a day before. Gii had finished his dinner with an unbelievable speed, and was there just in time. He walked towards the edge and leaned against the metal fence. Takumi stood next to him, his violin in hand.

"What are you playing tonight?"

Takumi looked thoughtful for a while, then answered. "Would you like a Love's Greeting?"

"I'd love it." Gii had heard Sachi play that song before, but he was curious of how Takumi would play it.

As Takumi played the song, Gii knew there was no other violinist as beautiful as him.

* * *

"It's easy to read you, isn't it?"

Gii sighed and looked up at Namiko, who was standing on his doorway. She had this grin on her face, and he knew she was up to no good. "What is it, Nami?"

"You're meeting someone, aren't you? And don't try to deny it. Your expression is as clear as sky."

Gii didn't want to say anything. He knew his friends were okay with class differences, but he couldn't help but to wonder what his parents would say.

"Gii?"

"Huh?"

"It's okay. You can tell us." When Gii still hesitated, she snorted. She never acted like a lady she was supposed to be, and that was why Gii—and Shozou—liked her. "Invite this person to dinner tonight, okay? Or I'll have Shingyouji-kun pester you."

Hell no.

But Namiko didn't take no as an answer. She left immediately, most probably to inform her fiancé about more guests.

Gii groaned.

* * *

Takabayashi was dancing in the corridor when Gii saw him. He was swaying his body together with a little girl, obviously teaching her how to dance. She giggled and he took her hand, letting her spin in an attempt of a nice waltz. When he spotted the rich young man, he picked her up and approached him.

"Well, hello there," he said, a bit seductively. "What can I do for you?"

"Izumi-chan, who's this?" the girl asked.

Gii took it as a cue to introduce himself. "Hello, young lady. I'm Gii."

"Hi, Gii. My name is Rika and this is Izumi-chan. We're going to see Michio-chan, do you want to come with us?"

Gii smiled, and his smile widened when he saw Takabayashi fluster. "Hush, Rika-chan. Go and meet your mom, okay?" He put her down and watched her go, a bit swaying from the ship's slow movements.

"Don't mind her," he said, shrugging. "She's my niece."

"I see."

"Why are you here?"

"Do you know Takumi's cabin? I want to invite him to dinner."

Takabayashi's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You're serious, aren't you? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Yes. Tonight. That's why I need to speak to him."

"Well, I'm sure he won't mind. You know, Toshihisa told me he looked happy yesterday, after he came back from the decks."

"Does he know?"

"If he does, you'd be dead by now, first class or not. But this is worth a try. I can see that Takumi is going places with his violin, and he should never waste this chance."

Gii wanted to say that he didn't like to be seen as a mere opportunity, but realized that Takabayashi had a point. "Help me convince him."

"I see why not."

They made their way into a certain cabin, and Takabayashi knocked the door. "Oi, Toshihisa! Takumi! It's already ten in the morning!"

The door opened after a while, showing them a bulky young brunet. He scratched his head, and it was obvious that he'd just woken up. "Good morning, Izumi. What is it?"

"This fine guy wants to see you."

Toshihisa turned to Gii and smiled. He looked polite enough, but Gii knew he was surprised. Perhaps he recognized him when Takumi had a panic attack? Then again, Gii was used to be stood out in the crowd.

"Hello, I'm Toshihisa Katakura. And you are..."

"Giichi Saki. We might have met before. I was there when Takumi had a panic attack."

Toshihisa nodded. "You know Takumi?"

"Well, that's actually why he's here," Takabayashi interrupted. "He wants to invite Takumi to dinner."

Toshihisa's expression changed. He looked suspicious right now. "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah," Gii explained. "He's a great violinist and I want to introduce him to my friends."

Toshihisa was going to object, but Takabayashi cut in, nudging the bulky man. "Listen, Toshihisa. Takumi can play better than those violinists we ever heard. You told me he wanted to be a pro, right? C'mon, give it a chance."

"Uh... hello."

Takumi stepped into the doorway, and his eyes widened when he saw Gii before him. He blinked several times, and Gii swore he saw the younger man blush.

"Hello, Takumi." Gii bowed in a gentlemanly fashion. "Would you join me for dinner tonight?"

Takumi only stared at him with those big eyes of his. Gii was willing to wait until he said yes. So he kept his position, listening to Toshihisa whispering furiously to Takabayashi, who answered it with equal passion.

"Okay."

The short answer from Takumi stopped the whispering completely.

* * *

"I don't like where this is going, Takumi."

Takumi sighed. Toshihisa had said that five times today, and nearing dinnertime he'd said it four more times. He knew his best friend was worried, and he understood. Toshihisa had always been protective of him.

But the offer of having dinner with the first-class was just so tempting. He knew this opportunity didn't come twice.

Plus, Saki-san was very nice. He was the first stranger who had complimented him directly. Usually people who admired his playing whispered behind his back or told Toshihisa. Never told _him_.

"We're lucky Yoshizawa is a tailor," Toshihisa said as he walked back into the cabin, bringing a suit in his hands.

Takumi eyed him in surprise. "Is that Takabayashi's?"

"His favourite suit, yeah." Toshihisa nodded. "The one he'd like to wear if he got married."

"With Yoshizawa, and that's not possible," Takumi said matter-of-factly.

Toshihisa grinned. "Don't crush his hopes, Takumi."

"But it's true."

"I know. Now, try it. We're lucky Takabayashi has this kind of suit. Do you need help?"

"No."

"Okay." Toshihisa was already on the doorway when he turned. "You know what? I don't like where this is going."

Takumi smiled. "I know."

"But for what it's worth, good luck and be careful."

After Takumi nodded, he left.

* * *

"You look happy today, Gii," Shozou commented as they approached the dining room. "Should I be concerned?"

Gii only smiled. "You'll know it soon."

Shozou turned to his fiancée. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said, earning a laugh from both Gii and Namiko.

"Good evening," Shingyouji greeted from where he was standing near the door. He stepped aside to give Shozou and Namiko entry, but stopped Gii. "Saki-san, you're being expected."

Gii's smile widened. "Where is he?"

"Come with me."

Shingyouji brought him to the decks where he usually met Takumi. The young man was there, with Toshihisa. He was wearing a dark brown suit, a black tie, and looked as nervous as ever. His hair was combed neatly, but still framed his face like a black halo.

"Good evening, Takumi."

Takumi tried to stare back at Gii, but it was short-lived. Gii flashed him a smile before saying, "Shall we?"

"I'll be watching, Saki-san," Toshihisa warned.

"You don't need to, but go ahead."

"You better take care of him, or else."

"Toshihisa!" Takumi protested. "I'm okay."

"Alright, alright." Gii nodded at the beautiful violinist. "Shall we?"

Takumi let himself being led into the dining room. It was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen. Several chandeliers bathed the room with soft yellow light. The round tables were covered by white sheets, and people were sitting around it, preparing themselves for the feast. But the best thing that caught his attention was the small orchestra at one corner of the huge room.

"C'mon," Saki suddenly said. "Let's have dinner."

* * *

Dinner went well.

Takumi was introduced to Saki's friends, who were surprisingly nice. There were a successful businessman Shozou Akaike and his fiancée Namiko. There was Kanemitsu Shingyouji, Saki's valet. If he didn't introduce himself as such, Takumi would've mistaken him as Saki's other friend.

It was obvious that Saki treated those people as equals. He spoke to them like they were friends; honestly and without any underestimation.

The last person Saki introduced was someone who'd helped him through his third panic attack in this ship. First Officer Arata Misu paid them a short visit when they were having dinner. Between all of them, only Shingyouji who had sparkly eyes when he approached their table.

"He's a friend of the shipbuilder," Saki explained after he left and the rest had finished their dinner. "Since the shipbuilder is our friend too and can't board this ship this time, we become his special responsibility. Kind of."

"I see."

"Come on. I want to show you something." Saki turned to his friends. "I'll see you later. Shingyouji-kun, I heard the first officer is patrolling near the decks."

Akaike nodded and left with Namiko. Shingyouji blushed but nodded and left, which made both Saki and Takumi smile.

"He's like a lost puppy sometimes." Saki shrugged. "I hope Misu goes slow with him. Anyway, come on."

Saki took him to the corner, where the orchestra was still playing. Takumi felt nervousness gripped him as he realized what his new friend was doing.

Saki talked to the conductor, who turned and looked at Takumi critically. Takumi knew that kind of stare; he was being analyzed.

"Fine." The conductor made some gestures with his hands, signalling the music to continue, before stepping down. He nodded at Takumi. "My name is Kei. I'll be waiting on eleven o'clock tonight. I hope you won't disappoint."

He said it in a cold tone, yet it was enough for Takumi. "I'll be there, Kei-san. Thank you."

Kei only nodded and went back to the orchestra. Saki grinned at Takumi and made a come-hither motion, asking him to come closer. Takumi didn't realize that he'd walked away when Kei spoke to him, and Takumi was grateful at the privacy given.

"How could you do that?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Fortunately, Saki only laughed. They walked out, towards the decks where they first met. "Kei knows my friend."

"And who might this friend be?"

"Sachi Inoue. He's my childhood friend."

" _Sachi_?!" Takumi couldn't believe his hearing. "He's the best violinist in this country!"

"Indeed." Saki shrugged. "But he still can't make me play, so I don't think I share your sentiment."

Takumi was going to speak more when he heard Toshihisa called his name. "Takumi!"

Next to him, Saki groaned. Takumi couldn't help but to smile. He was so nice, and Takumi wondered how he could repay him. Takumi wasn't stupid; he knew Saki liked him, as bizzare as it was.

So he approached his best friend and asked, "Toshihisa, is Takabayashi still dancing?"

A smile crossed Toshihisa's face. "Of course. Why?"

Takumi turned to Saki and it was his turn to say, "Come on."

* * *

 _So this is what they call 'the real party', huh?_

Gii almost got lost in the crowd, but he spotted Takabayashi almost immediately. It was hard not to notice him.

He was dancing, after all, with his niece. Gii realized that it was the dance they'd practiced in the corridors. There was a small stage, on which Takabayashi and the little girl were dancing along with several more couples. Near the stage was a small group of violinists and a trumpeter, playing a very cheerful song that Gii didn't know.

He watched as Takumi took his place at an empty seat next to the violinists and started to play. He could catch up with the song very nicely, and he was far cry from the shy young man Gii used to know.

And Gii had to admit he preferred this Takumi more. Much more.

"Oi, rich boy!"

Only one person in this ship who had the nerve to call him that way. Gii looked up and saw Takabayashi and the little girl grinning. "Come up here!"

Gii cursed under his breath. He didn't want to embarrass himself, but then an idea formed itself in his mind. He obliged, and Takabayashi's grin became even wider.

"Let's have some fun!" He turned to the girl. "Don't worry, Rika. You're still my favorite!"

Rika beamed and ran down the stage. She watched them as Takabayashi taught Gii the simple steps. The music restarted, and they danced together, side by side.

"Not bad, for a rich boy!" Takabayashi praised, his voice almost unheard under the music. He leaned closer. "At the next song, do whatever you wanna do."

Gii nodded and Takabayashi resumed his position. They continued to dance, and occasionally changed partners with the other couples around them, until the song ended. In this time, Gii went to the edge of the stage, looking down at the musicians.

"Takumi," he called, offering his hand. "Dance with me?"

The whole room was silent. Gii wondered why at first, but then remembered.

Takumi was untouchable.

But Gii wouldn't give up. His hand was still stretched at the shocked violinist. He kept quiet, letting Takumi to take his decision.

Slowly but surely a smile formed on Takumi's lips and he grasped Gii's hand.

The music restarted, much happier than before.

And Takumi didn't let go of Gii's hand as they jumped and danced on the stage with other second and third class passengers.

He was warm, and their smiles didn't fade.

* * *

Gii was waiting in the decks for Takumi, who was meeting Kei, when Toshihisa came to him. He looked worried.

"Good evening," Gii greeted. "Thank you for letting Takumi went with me."

Toshihisa's expression darkened. "You make him smile more tonight than I've ever seen before. Thank _you_ for that."

"Something is still bothering you," Gii remarked.

"Yes." Toshihisa scratched his head and sighed. "You better don't have something up your sleeve."

"Or what? You'll throw me overboard?"

Toshihisa was obviously tempted to say yes, but he knew better. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect Takumi."

"Are you in love with him or something?"

The other man was silent for a long while. "No, actually. He's more like my baby brother, and that's why I need to protect him."

"Protect him from whom? Is it the one who caused the panic attack?"

Toshihisa paused, and Gii took it as a yes. "Since you're getting involved with him, I'll tell you all I need to say. Takumi is untouchable. It's forbidden to touch him."

"Traumatic past?"

"You can say that. The reason why I told you this is not as a favour. I just don't want you to do weird things to Takumi. He has suffered enough already."

"So, that's why you're here?"

"Yes. A new life." Toshihisa glared at Gii. "And you better not mess it up."

"Why are you so worked up on this?"

"Because Takumi likes you," Toshihisa replied, the glare still as fiery as before. "He even let you touch him while dancing."

Gii nodded, a nice feeling flooded him. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

* * *

The next day was as sunny as the days before, and the morning passed just as uneventfully. Later that afternoon, Gii went to the decks and saw Takumi there, looking at the sea. He didn't bring his violin, and he was back into his usual shirt and trousers, which was a contrast to Gii's neat attire.

"Oi."

Takumi turned. The sunlight illuminated his face and the wind waved his black hair gently. He gave Gii a small smile, obviously had turned back to his usual introverted self.

"Hi," he greeted, voice almost unheard courtesy to the sea.

"It's unusual for you to be here before dark," Gii said, walking slowly towards the violinist. He found Takumi even more beautiful than in the dining room yesterday.

 _Perhaps it's his simplicity that makes him breathtaking?_

"I want to thank you," Takumi spoke when Gii was close enough. "I'm sorry I didn't look for you yesterday. I thought you were already sleeping so I didn't come here anymore."

 _I wasn't_ , Gii wanted to say, but didn't. He had a feeling Toshihisa had something to do with it. "It's okay," he said instead.

"Thank you," Takumi repeated. "Kei-san told me to play starting tonight because I know the songs already."

"Great!" Gii grinned at him. "I'm looking forward for dinner."

Takumi returned the smile. "Me too."

They were silent for a while, before Gii walked towards the fence and stared to the sea. "It's beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah."

"They call it the ship of dreams."

Takumi moved to stand next to him. "Yeah."

An idea popped in Gii's mind. "Takumi, can you help me?"

The younger man looked at him in confusion but nodded. Gii slowly placed his feet onto the first metal rail and stood.

"That's dangerous!" Takumi shouted, which took Gii by surprise.

"That's why I need you to help me!" Gii shouted back. "Can you hold my body?"

Takumi said something that Gii couldn't comprehend. But when he turned to look, he lost his balance. He was sure he was going to fall when he felt arms around his waist, holding him so he wouldn't collide with the floor.

"I told you it's dangerous," Takumi muttered under his breath. Their faces were so close that Gii could feel Takumi's breath on his cheek.

Gii gripped the metal fence again and straightened himself. "Keep holding me, okay. It won't take long. I've wanted to do this since I saw this place, but Shozou never wants to."

Takumi nodded and kept his embrace. Gii closed his eyes and spread his arms. He let the voices of the sea and the engines into his hearing. The wind was strong but it felt like a caress on his face. He felt Takumi's arms tightening, and he couldn't help but to smile.

 _Mission accomplished_.

"Takumi, Takumi, I'm flying!"

Takumi let out a low sound, and Gii needed a while to realize that he was laughing. It sounded quiet, but nice.

Gii felt like he was touching the sky. With the wind, the sea, and Takumi's support, he felt like he could do anything.

They stayed like that for several minutes, and then Gii gently released Takumi's arms. He jumped down and faced the violinist.

"Do you want to do it too, Takumi?"

Takumi's face was red, but he was smiling.

"Okay."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you. I'm sorry, is this place forbidden for the passengers?"

"Yes, it is," Misu answered. "Passengers shouldn't be inside the wheelroom. But I'll let it slide for now. What is it?"

Shingyouji smiled. "I just want to see you."

"To ask more questions?"

The valet blushed. "No, not this time," he said, laughing nervously. "I just want to say thank you for your hospitality."

Misu nodded in response. "Look, I'm not the chitchat type of person, but if you can keep up with it, you can wait outside."

Shingyouji's expression brightened. "Okay!"

"What a pet," Misu muttered to himself, yet it was said in an affectionate manner. He stayed in the wheelroom until the captain returned half an hour later. After he was dismissed, he walked out. Shingyouji was still there, as predicted. His smile widened when he saw Misu walking towards him. He'd waited for quite a long time, yet he was looking at him with adoration.

 _What a pet._

"Come," Misu ordered. "You shouldn't be here."

He took Shingyouji towards his cabin in the decks, near the radio room. "In case you haven't realized, this is my cabin. The captain's is next door."

"I see." Shingyouji stared at the door in awe as if it were made of gold.

Misu opened the door and walked in. "Come," he said, and Shingyouji followed him into the room. The room resembled one Shingyouji used in the second class, but smaller.

"This place is so small," he commented, and clamped his mouth shut.

Misu tried his best not to laugh. That was what he thought, too. "We crews spent so little time here, so why make it too comfy?"

Shingyouji smiled nervously, as if trying to figure out if Misu was going to answer nicely or struck him. "Right."

Misu sat on the bed, eyeing Shingyouji as he took a seat on the chair nearby. "Arata-san, I need to say this. You look so pale today. Are you not feeling well?"

A sigh was his answer.

 _Tell him about the dream._

 _Nobody believes me. Not even the captain._

 _Maybe he will. He looks up to you._

"I have a question."

Shingyouji nodded. "Yes?"

Misu stood and took a book from his desk. "If you can become any creature in this world, what do you want to be?"

Shingyouji looked confused, but then answered. "I always want to be a Pegasus."

"Why?"

"Because they're strong and they can fly. I want to take people I love around the world."

"Who are your beloved people?"

Shingyouji stared at him for a moment, and then smiled. He told Misu about his hometown, his childhood, and his family. His parents had divorced and abandoned since he was still at school, so he became a valet to support himself after graduating.

"I was lucky," he said at one point. "My uncle worked for the Saki family and he offered me this job. Saki-san and his friends are pretty nice, so I like what I'm doing now."

"Do you hate your parents?" Misu asked.

"Why should I? They're still my parents." Bitterness was evident in his tone. "It won't change anything. I don't want to think about it, but I know I still love them, to some point."

"I see."

A long silence.

"Arata-san, what creature do you want to be?"

"A vampire." The answer was automatic.

Shingyouji laughed. "Why?"

"If you hadn't realized it before, I'm not a social butterfly type. Most vampires I read in the books live alone. People told me I look like one, after all." He pointed at his own face, to his high cheekbones.

"I can see that," Shingyouji said after laughing. This time, the laugh was genuine and held no embarrassment like the one Misu sometimes heard. "You only need fairer complexion."

Misu nodded and put the book he'd taken on Shingyouji's lap. "Take this. So you can stop asking me."

Shingyouji's breath hitched. "This is..."

"It's a copy of Sagara-san's notes about the building of this ship. It's originally for Saki-san, but I think you need it more."

"Thank you, Arata-san!" With that, Shingyouji jumped to his feet and took the taller man into his arms.

Misu stiffened, surprised by the affectionate act. But Shingyouji didn't let him go, and slowly Misu relaxed.

"I'll keep it, Arata-san. Thank you, thank you."

Misu was tempted to hug him back, but refrained himself. _He's warm, and comfortable. Will it be okay to tell him about my dream? It really bothers me._

"Alright, alright, now let me go."

When Shingyouji finally did and took the same seat as before, Misu regarded him seriously. "Can you keep a secret, pet?" he asked, the nickname jumped out from his mouth.

The valet blinked several times, but nodded. Misu returned on the bed, and spoke.

"I had a dream yesterday."

* * *

The night was quiet. After dinner, Namiko asked her fiancé to accompany her in a nightly stroll instead of meeting some important people like they usually did.

Shozou wasn't up to the idea, for he'd scheduled a small meeting with a wealthy businessman, and Namiko knew better than going against his schedule. But the clear sky was too beautiful to waste.

"Come on," she whined playfully. "Don't waste the view! Aren't we here in a vacation, too?"

She needed more time to convince him, but he finally backed down. So, after they'd finished their dinner—Gii didn't bring his nice friend anymore, which was a shame because Namiko was going to talk about violin recitals—she took Shozou's hand and they exited the dining room.

"Should we wait for Gii?"

"It's our turn to have our private time, Shozou," she replied, grinning. "It's always him that stormed out after meals."

Shozou smiled; she loved that rare smile the most. She took him to the decks, but stopped when she saw Gii and his friend.

 _Maybe they need their own private time_.

So she steered Shozou away, to the other side of the ship. They walked hand in hand, occasionally pointing the stars and commenting how beautiful the sky was.

"It's quite cold here," she said after a while of walking.

"Who told you to wear your coat before dinner?"

She snorted. "So unlike a gentleman you are, Shozou."

"Whatever." Even so, he pulled out a scarf from his pocket and tied it around her neck. "There."

She laughed loudly this time. That was just so like Shozou: practical, curt, and simple. She wondered how he could be friends with someone as free and suave as Gii.

"Hey, Shozou."

"Hm?" They'd stopped walking and Shozou was now staring at the sky, his hands gripped the metal bars. Their silver engagement ring shone under the light and the dim lamp behind them. She found herself staring at her own ring with adoration.

"When we get there, what's the first thing you'll do?"

"Going to our house. I miss that place."

She laughed again. Leave it to Shozou to shatter romantic moments. "Aren't we going to get married?"

He eyed her with mixture of confusion and exasperation. "I so don't want you to go down the aisle with our luggage unpacked."

She knew he was teasing her, and she rolled her eyes in response. He was the one who laughed this time. "You're just unbelievable," she fake-complained. "You're lucky I'm stuck with you."

Shozou kissed her cheek. He rarely showed any affection, especially in public, but when he did she cherished every single act of it. "We're stuck with each other."

She sighed and let the comfortable silence washed over them. It was several minutes later when she heard a shout that changed her life forever.

"ICEBERG, RIGHT AHEAD!"

* * *

Takabayashi was dancing with little Rika when the crash happened. It felt more like an earthquake. He picked her up immediately and hugged the nearest pole to keep himself steady. The musicians, excluding Takumi, stopped playing and the other passengers scrambled away in panic.

When it ended, the panic remained until the next ten minutes. Several crews had appeared from upstairs and every single one of them was bringing life jackets. But other than that, the passengers were normal enough.

Still, Takabayashi had a bad feeling. A very bad one.

"What was that, Izumi-chan?" Rika asked. Takabayashi was so worried that he didn't notice that she was still in his arms.

"Nothing, Rika. Nothing." He put her down. "Find your mom and stay with her, okay?"

"But—"

"No buts. Go."

She pouted, but finally obliged under Takabayashi's cold stare. After she left, he ran upstairs, knowing who he could meet.

"Ouch!"

 _Am I lucky today?_

"Sorry!" Both of them exclaimed. Takabayashi felt relieved at the image of a person he'd once saw near the first officer when Takumi had his panic attack. He couldn't remember his name, but the chance of this guy knowing was pretty big.

"It's okay," he said and stood. He helped the shorter man to get to his feet with a (hopefully) charming smile. His smile faded when he saw more crews with life jackets in their hands. "What's going on?"

The man blinked repeatedly. "Please don't panic. We only have around two hours," he said, his voice no more than a whisper. "Can I trust you? I need to tell someone else."

"Yes. Please tell because I have a very bad feeling here."

He looked like he was going to cry. "We're going to sink."

* * *

When Gii heard the news from Misu, he was with Takumi.

The dinner had gone well and Gii couldn't tear his eyes off Takumi who'd played in the small orchestra. He'd looked so beautiful. After the dinnertime ended and some of the musicians could rest for a while, Gii took Takumi to their usual meeting place.

"I need to tell Toshihisa," was the only thing Takumi said.

"You should. But let me come with you."

"How about your friends?" Takumi looked worried.

"If Misu has told me, he's surely told the others. Come on."

They rushed downstairs and into Takumi's cabin. Toshihisa was sleeping peacefully, which was a condition Gii wanted the most this time.

Takumi knelt next to the bed and woke him up gently. Gii noted that he'd been a bit reluctant while touching Toshihisa, but then remembered the hug they'd shared in the decks this afternoon. It made him smile a bit.

"What is it, Takumi?" Toshihisa groggily asked, sitting up.

Gii saw a crew outside the cabin and went out. He asked for the life jackets and was given after the man gazed from his head to toe and noticed his expensive attire. As Gii made his way inside, he wondered why on earth someone still could criticizing people based on their class in the time like this.

"Here, take these."

Toshihisa's brow furrowed. "Only two of those."

"Good insight," Gii replied dryly. "Now, wear it, you two."

Takumi chased him when he was walking towards the door. "Saki-san, wait! Where are you going?"

"Asking for a life jacket for me, of course. You two better get ready."

When he finally disappeared, Toshihisa stood and was going to help Takumi with his life jacket, but Takumi shook his head. "I can do it myself."

"Okay," Toshihisa answered passively. He peeked out the door and saw people with their life jackets. "Takumi, take your violin. If we survive, you'll need it."

Takumi eyed him in disbelief, but finally grabbed the musical instrument. "We'll survive, Toshihisa."

That was very unusual for Takumi to be optimistic, but he did. "Especially you."

"Why me?" Toshihisa asked as they stood on the middle of their cabin.

"Because you always say your dreams will come true when we get there." Takumi smiled. "I can play in the dinner. I'm here and I meet someone who can touch me without making me remember Aniki... my dreams have come true. You said you want to settle down and probably get married. So you'll survive."

Toshihisa felt like crying and he did. After receiving a nod from Takumi, he pulled his best friend into an embrace and sobbed on his shoulder. "Thank you, Takumi. But you'll make it too."

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Takabayashi's bad feeling was confirmed, the water started to flood the third class cabins. He jumped to the chair and cursed when he felt the ice cold water on his feet. He glanced at the blank paper before him.

"Damn it! I should've known I don't have much time!"

He finally scribbled several words before folding the paper and put it into his pocket. The water kept making its way up his body as he ran outside. The corridors were already empty, but he could hear people shouting near him, so he rushed towards the source of sound.

It was the stairs that led to the second class area. The third class passengers were crowding the end of the stairs, and soon enough Takabayashi knew why.

"Let us out!"

"Do you want us to die?!"

They were locked in by a black fence. There were two crews at the other side of the fence, trying to hold the angry mob.

"Please be patient! You can come out after the first class is evacuated!"

"That's when the water will drown us!" one of the people screamed. "Let us out! There are women and children here!"

Takabayashi was trying to get a better look when he saw his cousin with Rika in her arms. He tried, and succeeded, to slide next to them.

"Rika," he called, tapping his hand on her shoulder.

"Izumi-chan!" Her cheerful exclaim was almost drowned by the angry screams around her. But the sight of Takabayashi surely cheered her up a bit, despite the situation.

"Rika, be a nice girl and do me a favour, will you?" He pulled out the paper from his pocket. "Give it to Michio when you get there, okay?"

"Yay! Izumi-chan gives Michio-chan a letter!"

Takabayashi smiled and kissed her plump cheek. "Take care, okay?" He looked at her mother and saw that she was crying. He also gave her a peck on the cheek before stepped back.

 _Now, to get them safe..._

When he saw a bench behind the crowd, he got an idea.

"Oi!" he shouted at the crowd. "Help me out here!"

* * *

"Women and children first!"

Gii found Shozou when Namiko was already on the lifeboat. They watched as she went down slowly. She was crying, and Gii found himself teary-eyed, too.

"Shozou."

When the lifeboat had settled on the water and moved away, Shozou let tears run down his face. He didn't let Namiko see him crying. Always be the toughest guy on earth, Gii thought.

"I'll see her again, Gii."

"You will."

"And we're getting married."

"Yes, you are."

"I have the schedules and rules for that."

Despite the panic, Gii snickered. "That's so like you."

"How about you and that violinist?"

"I don't know, but I do like him. I never believe in love at the first sight, but Takumi is so beautiful." He paused. "Do you mind?"

"Since when do you regard whether I mind or not?"

"Right." Gii gave his best friend a hug. "You should wait near the other lifeboats. Good luck and don't worry about me. Takumi and I will come to your wedding."

"Where are you going?"

Gii gave him a small, sad smile. "You know where, Shozou."

With that, Gii ran into the crowd.

* * *

Even between all the screaming, Takumi could hear the sound of a violin.

He, who had lost Toshihisa in the crowd after Takabayashi and some other men had broken down the stairs fence with a bench, tried his best not to slide into his phobia. People kept bumping onto him and flashes of his brother's hands kept coming to his eyes.

The sound of violin was his only grip of reality, and thus he approached it like a hungry animal. He found Kei and his little music group, playing in the decks as if nothing happened.

"Play here, Hayama," Kei ordered, his hands didn't even stop conducting.

Takumi, transfixed by the situation, obeyed. He took his place next to Yuuki, another violinist, and caught up with the song they were playing.

"Why are we playing here? Nobody will listen to us anyway," a violinist behind Takumi said after they finished the song.

"Nobody listens to us at dinner, too," Kei replied from the place he was standing. Even amidst the panicked people around them, he was as cold as usual. But then he sighed. "It's an honour to play together with all of you. Thank you and I wish all of you the best of luck."

They started to walk away, and Takumi followed them. But then someone ran towards him and a crash was unavoidable. Takumi fell and scrambled towards the nearby wall, not wanting to be stepped on.

Flashes of the past started to flood Takumi's mind. He tried his best to control his breathing, but Aniki's smile and the pain he'd caused was too overwhelming.

 _"Play for me?"_

The words, spoken in Saki's gentle tone, echoed in Takumi's mind. He tried to calm himself down and summoned Saki's gentle words.

 _"You play beautifully, you know."_

Takumi slowly stood. His hands were shaking when he reopened the violin case.

 _"What are you going to play?"_

Aniki's smile slowly faded, changed by Saki's... no, _Gii's_. His warm brown eyes, his arms holding Takumi's waist as he climbed the metal rail and pretended to fly. The laugh they shared in their dance.

 _"How about Love's Greeting, Saki-san?"_

 _"Go on. And please call me Gii."_

Aniki and Takumi's childhood pain disappeared as Takumi put the instrument on his shoulder and began to play.

After a while of playing, Takumi realized that he heard other violin sounds from next to him. He opened his eyes—when did he close them?—to see Yuuki and the other violinist had returned to play. Even Kei had stepped in front of them and started to conduct the bizarre little orchestra.

Takumi sighed in relief and looked up. Behind Kei, Gii was leaning against the wall, watching them with a content smile on his face.

They were in their own world as Takumi played for him.

* * *

When Shingyouji realized that Misu had disappeared from the lifeboats area, he rushed to find him. He didn't need a long time to do so, for Misu was standing in the wheelroom alone. He looked up when he saw Shingyouji closing the door.

"The captain is outside," he said tonelessly, as if not knowing who'd just come in.

"I know. I saw him."

The response seemed to snap Misu out his thoughts. "Why don't you become a Pegasus now, Shingyouji? You can save us."

"I'll be one if that's possible." Shingyouji smiled sadly, and then spoke before he could stop himself. "Why don't you be a vampire? You can turn all of us into one and we can turn to bats and leave this ship."

Misu had made his way towards the valet and patted his head. "Good idea. Too bad we can't do that, huh?"

Shingyouji hugged him. Like their first hug, Misu stiffened. Both of them knew the first officer was shaking. "Arata-san, forgive me for asking, does this is like your dream?"

Suddenly, Misu's arms circled Shingyouji's body. "It's worse."

"I'm sorry, Arata-san."

"Why don't you save yourself?"

Shingyouji couldn't answer that. He wanted to, but he knew Misu wouldn't leave. He wouldn't even _try_.

And that was why he was here.

"Arata-san, despite everything, I'm glad I'm here, on the ship of dreams. I've been dreaming of meeting someone who wouldn't leave me behind, who would listen to me and answer my questions. I know it's your duty, Arata-san, but it's not wrong to dream, right? Especially on this ship."

Misu nodded. "Yes."

"So, that's why I won't leave. I won't leave you like what all of them did to me."

Misu found himself hugging Shingyouji tighter than before. "Thank you, Shingyouji."

They were in their own little world, inseparable even after the water broke the windows and ate them alive.

* * *

They called it the ship of dreams. People met each other, socialized, danced, played music, fell in love, made promises, searched for a new life, and did other things on this ship. She was where people put their hopes. They called her unsinkable. By that, they thought their dreams and hopes wouldn't disappear as they made their long journey.

So, when the ship sank, their hopes sank as well.

Sixty-eight percent of the passengers died. From 2224 people, only 710 were saved. Men were the biggest casualties, especially from the second and third classes.

So, when Michio Yoshizawa found a little girl standing in the doorway of his small boutique, holding a crumpled letter with a familiar handwriting, he knew the man he loved had remained in his dreams forever.

 _If you're reading this, that means I'm dead. I love you, and please move on with your life. -Izumi_

So, when a group of researchers dove into the sea, sixty years after the disaster, and found the remains of two people entangled in the wheelroom, they realized that love in this ship surely could blossom. Their finding roused speculations about who those two people were and what kind of love story they had in the ship of dreams.

So, when Toshihisa Katakura fell in love with the girl he met a year after the disaster, he realized that the dream he'd made in the ship had come true. That realization was enough to make him cry in silence.

So, when Shozou Akaike slid a ring around Namiko's finger and kissed her under the vow of marriage, he had no best man. But after he kissed her and looked at the people who came, he swore he could see a familiar brown hair and big smile at the end behind all of them. He could also see a mop of black hair, a shy smile, and a violin.

 _Yeah, Gii never breaks his promise_.

 **FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Whoa. It's done! I should stop with these kinds of AU. Sorry guys! It's my first Takumi-kun fic in English, so I hope you don't mind. Mistakes are mine.

About Akaike and Toshihisa, I always think they're straight. Maybe bi. But my headcanon usually pairs them up with girls.

The names Kei and Yuuki are from Fujimi Orchestra, because I cannot help making references/subtle crossovers XD

 _Love's Greeting_ (Salut d'Amour) is a song by Edward Elgar, and was played by Sachi in the first Takumi-kun movie.

Misu wants to be a vampire is a reference to Princess Serenity-chan's DaiMao fic _Eternal Moon_.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
